


I Love You

by fyeahimking



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Camping, First Time, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, hand holding, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor hears a deep breath, like a sigh, follow the words and his first instinct is to say, <em>I thought it first.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> There was a list of questions for your ship on tumblr and one of them was: Who says I love you first? My answer was that Jude says it but Connor thinks it. That is where this came from.
> 
> Edit: I saw them as a little after 15 here, just in case you're wondering.

Jude says it first but Connor thinks it first. 

They'd been lying together, in silence, hands clasped between them. Connor had snuck into Jude's tent after headcount. Dean White had gotten food poisoning three days before the trip so Jude didn't have to share a tent with anyone. Connor had requested to share with him as soon as he heard Dean wasn't coming, behind Jude's back of course, but had been declined because Lena knew they were dating. She and Stef hadn't had the sex talk with them, mainly because they had literally just become the age where it seemed relevant, but they both agreed they shouldn't be sharing a tent. 

Connor had been thinking it for three weeks. _I love you._ Three simple words that had never had much meaning to him until he'd added another syllable. Jude. I love you, _Jude._ He'd thought I love you three weeks ago when he saw Jude smile to himself during Chemistry. It was kind of a secret smile like when you remember a memory or a really good joke. Connor knew that Jude was smiling because he's always loved when the experiments changed colors or bubbled excessively. Jude wasn't aware that Connor knew, but he did. Mainly because Connor tended to look at Jude a lot more than anyone else did, sometimes he thought more than he was supposed to, and it was always a good time when he caught one of Jude's secret smiles. 

“I think I'm in love with you.” Connor hears a deep breath, like a sigh, follow the words and his first instinct is to say, _I thought it first._

“I love you.” the words fall out of his mouth without permission but he's happy they're out there. Jude squeezes his hand a little tighter and Connor can almost feel Jude's smile in the air.


End file.
